Project:Chat/Logs/13 March 2017
12:29 ur- 12:29 . 12:29 me too sombie 12:29 *zo,bie 12:29 *zombie 12:29 fec lol 01:02 shit 01:02 Özün Oldun got hecked 01:11 URSUUL 01:12 PLEASE. 01:14 wot 01:14 Oh thank fuck 01:14 Help me 01:14 I need to tell you something 01:14 My mom is trying to quit smoking. 01:14 hmmm 01:14 Goes badly? 01:15 It's why she's been re- 01:15 what do you think 01:15 it 01:15 Addiction is like that 01:15 s why she's been relaxed for two weeks and yesterday she lost her shit 01:15 It’ll be worth it, so long as she doesn’t relapse. 01:15 Trust meh. 01:15 I was afraid she was gonna hit me again and I considered hiding in the bathroom until- 01:16 I don't trust you at all 01:16 She's still abusive anyways, with drugs or not 01:16 so..... 01:16 Getting out of a drug addiction is hard. It’s hit more than one of my family. It tears you up as you climb out. 01:16 But once you’re out 01:16 I considered - 01:16 it’s like being your old self 01:16 at least that’s what I’ve seen of my cousin 01:16 it’s like he’s 20 again 01:16 You-you don't UNDERSTAND 01:17 Enlighten me then 01:17 My mom has MENTAL ISSUES 01:17 drugs no drugs 01:17 DOES NOT MATTER 01:17 she's still pretty crazy and abusive 01:17 Drugs invariably make disorders worse. 01:17 well exactly 01:17 even if she does get out 01:17 Hence why removing drugs from the occasion will be worth it. 01:18 she'll still be abusive 01:18 It may be bad, but won’t be as exacerbated. 01:18 ^ 01:18 It'll still be bad 01:18 bad=still hit, I'll still wanna die most of the time 01:18 ANYWAYS 01:18 I'm trying to tell you what happened 01:19 yesterday I considered 01:19 hiding in the bathroom until she went to work 01:19 but I didn't 01:19 she really lost it today 01:19 she was mad at my dad and everything and she was crazy all over again 01:19 at one point, before I knew she was trying to quit, she locked herself in the bathroom 01:20 and I thought she was smoking again in there 01:20 but she wasn't 01:20 I'm so afraid 01:20 she's so........abusive, and I can't tell what things really are cuz I just...can't. 01:21 And I had a dream the other day 01:21 in it 01:21 and this is the pointless part lol: 01:21 PewDiePie actually went to pax 01:21 that fan meetup event 01:21 and I also had a phone 01:22 but there was a thought -except I was sleeping, but it was a recurring THOUGHT- that kept going through my head 01:22 : 01:22 Me in high school, with my phone, having the same friends, 01:23 and one day after "getting out" of my situation 01:23 me posting a thing on social media 01:23 with a video- 01:23 This is really vivid and specific 01:24 A video of me being beaten by a belt by my mom, a picture of tears running down my face, a picture of my arm with cuts and welts all over it, and a picture of my dad 01:24 I hope you're listening 01:25 in the dream 01:25 Aye, waiting for you to finish. 01:25 there was all kinds of different captions 01:25 I put 01:25 of various lengths 01:25 one, something along the lines of 01:25 'You've never known me. It's time for me to share my story" 01:25 and another 01:26 very long and definetly on facebook instead of somewhere else 01:26 I don't know what that means but 01:26 another thin that happened 01:26 I'm almost done- 01:26 another thing that happened is 01:27 my friend emma (if you don't know her say and I'll give you a refresher on what she's like) called me 01:27 and invited me over 01:27 but I was doing my book report 01:27 ALL DAY 01:27 and when my mom was mad 01:27 she said I was selfish because I didn't call her back 01:27 Lemme tell you 01:27 , 01:28 it hit a nerve HARD 01:28 I literally felt the wave of emotion and anger go through me 01:28 I basically freaked out, my mom said she wasn't gonna get me a phone for my birthday 01:28 , 01:29 and my dad started yelling to get me to quiet down and not anger her 01:29 after that 01:29 my mom decided to go out with her friend martina (possibly to drink alcohol, I heard) 01:29 but I was upset so I was blastinbg music in my head phones 01:29 it makes me feel better 01:29 unfortunately 01:30 my mom was talking to me 01:30 and she freaked out then too 01:30 that was probly a bad move 01:30 I;m done. 01:30 *I'm 01:30 ok 01:30 & this was all a dream? 01:30 no no no no no no 01:30 woops 01:30 I didn't clear that up 01:31 :/ 01:31 >there was all kinds of different captions 01:31 I put 01:31 of various lengths 01:31 one, something along the lines of 01:31 'You've never known me. It's time for me to share my story" 01:31 and another 01:31 very long and definetly on facebook instead of somewhere else 01:31 I don't know what that means but 01:31 that was the dream lol 01:31 I'm sorry 01:31 I wasn't clear 01:31 Ah. 01:31 so sorry 01:31 What happened after your outburst at your mom? 01:32 Where your dad had to break it up? 01:32 the- 01:32 oh.... 01:32 we had to eat dinner 01:32 I got off the computer 01:32 and ate at the dining table instead of near my mom and dad 01:32 I'm not sure why 01:32 all through 01:32 my mom kept yelling 01:32 I felt sick to my stomach and could barely eat 01:33 then I came back here and made a few posts 01:33 and started the music 01:33 the dream was m=when I was older and on my phone 01:33 cuz in the dream I had "gotten out" remember? 01:33 Yes 01:33 the emma thing and beyon id reality 01:34 *is 01:34 do you know her? 01:34 like, have I talked about her? 01:34 I believe you may have, but I can’t keep up with all of the names; apologies. I recall her name but not her personality. 01:35 It's okay, I often think about how I'm bad with expecting people to remember names 01:35 Emma is one grade younger than me 01:35 she was basically my second real, true best friend 01:35 ok 01:35 She came after a conflict with my choldhood best freind 01:35 named madison 01:36 madison stole all my stuff 01:36 on my bday 01:36 but that's another 01:36 story for another day 01:36 emma is the one that went to the pride parade when she was 8 01:36 emma is an activist 01:36 and a vegan 01:36 Ah. 01:37 she also likes to go on special diets with her other friends to support them when they do 01:37 not in a bad way 01:37 like, 01:37 I can’t see how a diet can be done in a bad way lol. 01:37 a no sugar diet, or no gluten, or things like tha- 01:37 ....... 01:37 As long as she doesn’t try to make other people eat as she then she can eat what she wants. 01:37 Anorexia......????? 01:37 you know..... 01:37 BAD diets 01:37 That’s not a diet lol 01:38 That’s a disorder 01:38 *ultimate facepalm* 01:38 ;) 01:38 sometimes you just don't get me 01:38 I KNOW 01:38 01:38 Tsk. 01:38 Can’t know everything all the time ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 01:38 I KNOW WHAT ANOREXIA IS, I WANNA BE A DOCTOR WHEN I GROW UP 01:38 then why’d ya call it a diet :P 01:38 I WATCH VIDEOS ON CRASHCOURSE ABOUT YOU- 01:38 No. 01:38 lmao crashcourse 01:38 I said, 01:39 no wait 01:39 YOU said 01:39 I'm nt sure diets can be done in a bad way 01:39 and I said 01:39 "Anorexia..????" 01:39 You brought up diets first 01:39 hence why I said diet 01:39 because diets tend to sometimes go along with that 01:39 just wait 01:39 I need a done image 01:39 then I changed the thing and said 01:40 bad diets 01:40 in response 01:40 to the OTHER thing you said 01:40 because.... 01:40 diets that are bad are bad way sto diet 01:40 you get???? 01:40 Nope :) 01:40 . 01:40 Are you serious for real rn 01:41 are you 01:41 Seriously I don’t get what you’re trying to say. I think you’re trying to say you used diets colloquially with anorexia 01:41 but I’m not sure 01:41 Because the first thing you mentioned was diets 01:41 UGGGGGh 01:41 ugh ugh ugh 01:41 fine I'll explain 01:41 I'm trying to say 01:42 if you become anorexic FROM a diet, which is VERY common, that's a BAD WAY TO DIET 01:42 are you following????? 01:42 THEN I SAID 01:42 Yes I believe so. 01:42 diets that are bad are bad ways to diet 01:42 do you get that??? 01:43 Sure, I get that. 01:44 SO, some terrible diets=anorexia, but anorexia =/= diets, and not all diets CAN give you anorexia 01:44 If you get that, 01:44 MOVING ON 01:44 not on board but go on 01:44 . 01:44 Whatever. 01:44 I was saying, 01:45 the last thing about emma 01:45 Brace yourself: her parents divorced last evar, and her dad committed suicide 01:45 Her mom is now a single parent 01:45 I was there all summer as it slowly progressed and got worse 01:46 it being the situation 01:46 what did him in is 01:46 at one point she went to Kelowna and he couldn't talk to her for a week 01:46 *********two weeks 01:46 Damn. 01:49 hold on 01:50 one second 01:51 Hello SR 01:53 HOLY SHIT 01:53 I DIDN'T REALIZE 01:53 COMMUNITY CENTRAL 01:53 HAS TOWN HALLS 01:53 What about it 01:53 AHHHHHHH WOW 01:53 well yeah 01:53 there’s a CSS one 01:53 on the 25th 01:53 It's cool! 01:53 me & Count are going 01:53 : ) 01:53 I ship it 01:54 -_- 01:54 You and count 01:54 lol 01:54 I ship it SO hard 01:54 tsk 01:54 this is hitting me like a truck 01:54 perfect ship 01:54 - 01:54 lololololol 01:56 I'm back come back 02:40 b0rk test 02:40 unb0rked?! 02:40 Phenomenal. 04:45 Hi guys. 04:50 HI. 04:50 Anyone? 05:06 Please, SR. Make up your mind. 05:23 k 07:40 hi 07:42 (hybrid) 07:49 I'm back from -cough- hell -cough- my dads. 07:49 Got to go to bed. 08:01 Hi everyone. 2017 03 13